


Расхитительница вкуснях: пок чук

by Anonymous



Series: Taste Raider || Расхитительница вкуснях [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Food, Gen, Meta, Native American/First Nations Culture, Peru, South America, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Что такое «пок чук» и с чем его едят
Series: Taste Raider || Расхитительница вкуснях [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997572
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous, fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Расхитительница вкуснях: пок чук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste Raider: Poc Chuc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708682) by Kelly M. 



В одном из побочных квестов «Shadow of the Tomb Raider» Лара встречается с жительницей Тайного Города по имени Шоуко — ее муж был убит при подозрительных обстоятельствах. Пока Лара выясняет подробности убийства, Шоуко также сообщает, что собиралась приготовить мужу пок чук. Но не успела. Быстрый гуглеж показывает, что пок чук — это блюдо родом с полуострова Юкатан.

Давайте же отправимся в очередное возбуждающее аппетит путешествие расхитительницы вкуснях в поисках этого мексиканского деликатеса!

**Анатомия блюда**

Начнем с очевидного вопроса: что же такое этот пок чук? Что ж, ответ отчасти есть в самом названии. С юкатекского «пок» ( _poc_ ) — «жарить», «чук» ( _chuc_ ) — «угли». Это традиционное мясное блюдо, которое жарится на углях и является одной из визитных карточек современной юкатанской кухни. Обычно для пок чук используется свиная вырезка, приправленная солью и выдержанная в соке померанцев ( _цитрус, гибрид мандарина и помело. — Викия_ ), — хотя некоторые предпочитают использовать куриную грудку, — и подается с рисом и кукурузными лепешками.

В качестве популярных гарниров идут жареные помидоры, маринованный лук, кусочки авокадо, пережаренные бобы [[1]](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8B) и чильтомате — острая сальса из жареных помидоров, лука и перца хабанеро [[2]](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capsicum_chinense). Некоторые любят подавать пок чук с сальсой ш’нипек — буквально «сальсой пёсий нос», — то есть обжигающе острой сальсой из мелко порубленных хабанеро, помидоров и красного лука, и сока померанцев с кориандром и солью. Настолько обжигающей, что у вас гарантированно потекут слезы. 

**Туманное происхождение пок чук**

Несмотря на то, что пок чук носит явно юкатекское имя, студенты кулинарного и писатели считают, что блюдо относительно молодое и соединяет в себе испанскую и майянскую кухни. Майянская привычка жарить и мариновать мясо, конечно, не нова и известна многие века, но многие использующиеся в пок чук ингредиенты завезены на Юкатан лишь с колониальными завоеваниями Центральной Америки в 16 веке. В том числе и свинина, лук и цитрусы, такие как лимоны и померанцы.

Более того, писатель и историк Гонсало Наваретте Муньос утверждает, что несмотря на широкую популярность блюда в регионе пок чук не является строго национальным юкатанским блюдом и появился всего лишь в середине 20-го века. Истинное происхождение блюда все еще не совсем ясно; два ресторана заявляют себя его прародителями — «Лос Альмендрос» в Тикуле, первый ресторан в округе, открывшийся в 1962, и «Эль Принсип Тутуль Шиу» неподалеку от городка Мани.

  
(c) Los Almendros Restaurant

Значит, пок чук не такой уж и древний, каким можно это себе вообразить из «Shadow of the Tomb Raider». Напрашивается вопрос: как жители Тайного Города о нем узнали? Что ж, можно предположить, что в этом виноваты Тринити, точнее, культ Кукулькана. Они обучили жителей английскому и помогли преодолеть голод — научили новым способам возделывания земли и поставляли еду в особо голодные времена. Деревня, конечно, была отрезана от остального мира, однако культурный обмен в каком-то смысле продолжался. Почему бы агентам Тринити за все это время не поделиться рецептом-другим во время одного из своих визитов?

**Вкус Юкатана на твоей кухне!**

В отличие от других блюд, о которых ранее писалось в выпусках «Расхитительницы вкуснях», пок чук готовится из ингредиентов, которые легко найти в местном супермаркете или на рынке. Так что если вы хотите попробовать приготовить его дома, вот вам парочка рецептов!

Ведущий «Готовим с бабулей» может быть не всем по вкусу, но его видео с юкатанской тётушкой Панчитой — одно из самых аутентичных и легких в понимании готовки разных видов пок чук.

Если от его манер у вас несварение желудка, гляньте пошаговый гайд Клаудии Боллес из ее кулинарной книги «Мексиканские рецепты Юкатана» [[3]](https://www.amazon.com/Claudia-Bolles-Mexican-Recipes-Yucatan/dp/1475255926).

Помните, что нет единого стандарта приготовления пок чук, и в некоторых странах померанцы не так-то легко найти, так что разные повара могут использовать различающиеся ингредиенты. А если вы не фанат свинины, ничего не мешает заменить ее на куриную грудку или любое другое подходящее мясо. Приятного аппетита! 


End file.
